


So—Er—Pint?

by pekeleke



Series: So—Er—Pint? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Epistolary, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: Severus receives an invitation. A shocking and very—Potterish one.





	

**Title:** **So—Er—Pint?**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge** **5** **6** **4** **:** **Health** **.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** none.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** Severus receives an invitation. A shocking and very— _Potterish_ one.  
 

**So—Er—Pint?**

Dear ~~Snap-~~ Severus,

I’ve thought long and hard about doing this. I’m aware that, with you being _you_ , it’d be smarter NOT to do it, but I have to. I just—have to.

I love you.

Shocking, I know.

I also think you need someone. Someone willing to embrace:

-Your brilliant mind.✔

-Your acerbic wit.✔

-Potion fumes.✔

-Crazy working hours.✔

-Your loyalty to Hogwarts.✔

-Books everywhere.✔

-Your self-hatred.✔

-Your temper.✔

-Intimacy issues.✔

-An alarming disregard for your own health.✔

-Dumbledore’s ~~anoying~~ portrait.✔

-Dungeon-y living conditions.✔

~~-Useless~~ Arguments.✔

-The real you.✔

 

I ~~desperately~~ want to be this someone, so…er pint?

~~Yours,~~

~~Pott-~~ Harry?

 


End file.
